Just a Dream
by This-Lil'-Fan-Girl
Summary: Adrien is in love with Ladybug. Everyone knows this. But what if Ladybug didn't exist. What if all of his adventures with Ladybug were just one big dream? What if it was all a poor, injured boy's subconscious that's imagined everything. The Akuma's, Ladybug and his classmates were Just a dream... AN- NEW (PROBABLY TERRIBLE, BUT PLZ READ) CHAPTER UP!
1. It Was Just a Dream

**AN: This is a oneshot, but if I get loads of reviews to continue this, I will. Just in a while, probably once I've completed my other 10 or so fanfics... heh...**

 **Also... *Hides behind whatever I can find* sorry I haven't updated my other stories?**

 **...**

 **Well this was based off of the songs Just A Dream and The Otherside. Enjoy! Or cry?**

The moonlight shone down of the pristine white of the hospital sheets. Tears begun to gather in my emerald eyes. Her face was the only thing on my mind.

 _Ladybug..._

From the moment she tangled herself and me up in her yoyo's string, I knew I had fallen into the deep end of love. The way she stammered and was nervous as she untangled us, was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

Ladybug was my everything...

Was.

 _Past tense._

/\/\/\/\/\

'LADYBUG, DUCK!' I called from across rooftops, I could see that she had safely rolled out of the way of the mysterious akuma's power. I lept over a few roads. 'What have we got today m'lady?'

I landed next to her and pulled a grin, but she frowned -with a hint of worry- when she looked at me.

'I don't know.' She admitted, biting her lip. 'Please just don't get hit, I don't know what will happen. And she appears to either be based around time -like Timebreaker- or nightmares, so who knows what will happen if either of us will get hit. Please don't be reckless, Chat, please.'

The worry etched into her gorgeous bluebell eyes was shocking. I managed a soft nod, making sure I had a serious face on to not worry her. She breathed a sigh of relief before standing ready.

'Oh and Chat?' I turned to look at her. A small smile had graced her features. 'Lets do what we do best, save Paris.'

I almost smirked, she seemed scared of what this akuma did and still encouraged me. I settled for a playful smile.

'As you wish, bugaboo.'

/\/\/\/\/\

I gripped the covers as I remembered the last proper thing I'd said to her. Or what I had thought I had said to her. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I cried, I didn't know what was real and what was not anymore.

It must have been real, no, it hadto be real!

She _had_ to be real!

/\/\/\/\/\

I frantically searched for the spotted heroine as she disapeared.

'LB?' I called. I turned a corner and froze.

Ladybug was pinned to the ground by the akuma, who was charging up their power. The blood drained from my face as the akuma said six words.

'Say goodbye to your perfect dream.'

Everything was a blur after that.

I remember reaching them just in time to take the hit. Something, that felt like electricity, coursed through my veins as the power hit me. I tried balancing myself, but the 'pain' of the impact made me collide with the ground. The only vivid thing I could hear from that moment was Ladybug's scream.

'CHAT!'

'My... Lady...' I gasped out.

'Adrien?!' I felt like I had just had my head pulled out of water. I coughed violently, Ladybug's last scream echoed loudly in my ears. 'Oh my god Adrien...!'

I cracked my eyes open slightly and saw- Wait WHAT?! My father sat next to me, his clothes wrinkled, eyes puffy and hair dishriveled. I must be dreaming, he'd never show emotion.

'Father?' I asked, unsure. Suprisingly, he pulled me close to him and hugged me.

'You've been asleep for six months! What the hell happened?!' I heard my father sob. This had to be a dream. My father would never cry. Never let his appearance seem 'scruffy'. Especially, never say the word 'hell'.

'What are you talking-'

Could this be the affects of the akuma? I look down at my ring and-

It's gone.

My eyes widen in horror. There's nothing on my finger. There is no tan line from the ring either. I swallow harshly, pushing the bile back down my throat.

'Where's my ring?' I asked, keeping my voice level. My father looked at me in confusement.

'What ring?' I narrow my eyes. Could my father be lying? Or could this be some sort of simulation caused by the akuma?

'The one I'm always wearing? The silver one?!' I was scared, my father just looked more confused with every word.

'You've never worn a silver ring before...? Anyway you're awake now! Thats all that matters!' It could be a simulation...

Wait, what was I panicking about again?

I look around the room, taking in my surroundings. A... hospital room?

'What happened?'

/\/\/\/\/\

After hours of worried glances and confused doctors, I was finally left alone to sleep. Well, think. For hours I'd asked where Ladybug was, but they'd thought I could have been in a dream during my _six month coma_ , and my subconscious made up a person called Ladybug.

There was no akuma attacks. No Ladybug and No Chat Noir. There had never been.

I panicked at this point and they had to tell me what 'had really happened'.

Apparently, I had tried to sneak out and go to school for the first time ever, but I had been hit by some young driver who had just passed his test. And I had been rushed to the hospital and almost died, but they managed to stablise me. But I had gone into a coma.

This was when Ivan first became an akuma. When I had helped the old man up and missed my first chance of going to school. That never happened though.

No akumas. No Ladybug.

But Ladybug was - _is_ \- real.

She had to be...

I let out a chocked cry, I couldn't have imagined it all. I couldn't have made up Ladybug or Nino, and anyone else. There was no way...

But what if it was all just a dream.

All the patrols, attacks, sleepovers, everything -it was just some huge vivid dream.

Nino, Marinette, Alya, Ladybug and Plagg. They're all not real...

Just a dream...

Right?

 **AN: Sorry if this is a bit sad :'( (And it's probably terrible.)**

 **I just had an Idea at 1am, and had to write it. I actually think I might add more, Idk, lets see what you guys think first. I'll probably set it as complete, until you guys decide whether you want another part, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU WANT ANOTHER PART PLEASE!**

 **Amy aka CrispyFics xxx**


	2. It Must be a Dream!

**AN: Wow! I've gotten so mush lovely response already! *blushes* I'm going to try and make this part as long as I can, bc after I put this 'one-shot'(Btw it doesn't take much persuasion to make me write another chapter) up, I thought all day about would would happen in this chapter. Now my head is litterally overflowing with ideas...**

 **Sorry if this chapter is rubbish...**

 **Well, I forgot to mention, its quite good to listen to the songs while reading it. In my eyes, it helps with the emotion. Finally, REVIEWS HELP ME OUT A LOT! GIVE THIS AUTHOR SOME REVIEWS PLZ.**

 **Also, imma quickly answer some reviews (in order from the oldest):**

 **1st Guest- Oh just wait for the rest... *hesitant, evil smirk***

 **kat (another guest)- Here you go ;P**

 **LadybugLover21- YES ADRIEN, BELIEVE!**

 **RapidSammi- Thanks!**

 **2nd Guest- Yeh, here u go. THHHHHAAAAAANNNNKKKK YYYYOOOOUUU!**

 **3rd Guest- Well I'm glad you like it, I got the idea at 1 o'clock in the morning. :D**

 **Varghul- #PUNSFORLIFE**

 **4th Guest- Yeah I get u, also thank you!**

 **AkumitizedPancake (okay srsly, this is the best name i've ever come across on XD)- HERES ANOTHER PART!**

 **NebulaMelodia- Well thanks for being interested!**

 **mayuralover- Holy wow... here, have the next part!**

 **AvaTheFangirl- Thanks for being** _ **definately**_ **interested!**

 **BubblySilverSolare05- Hopefully not in a bad way? lol.**

 **speedykov- I'm not entirely sure what you meant, -_- probably because I'm stupid.**

 **starblood20- Again, I'm really glad.**

 **Shoutout to everybody who has reviewed! (also, i tried being funny with answering them, sorry if any come across as rude!)**

 **Warning! THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME DETAILS OF ADRIEN'S 'ACCIDENT', IF U DON'T LIKE ANY GORE, SKIP THE '~FLASHBACK~' SCENE. THANK YOU! XXX**

I looked down at my blurry hands.

Everything I remembered from the dream was disapearing slowly. I was scared, if I forgot, would something bad happen? Hot, salty tears dripped onto the sheets.

It wouldn't matter though. _It was only just a dream._ **(AN: I had to include a lyric from 'Just a dream' XD sorry!)**

All that mattered was, I was going to school! I looked at the mysterious, small beaded bracelet on my wrist, a small hopeful smile spread across my face. I wasn't going to be lonely in a hospital room with hallucinations as company...

/\/\/\/\/\

~Flashback~

My body was numb. That was all I could feel, numbness. When the car had struck me, pain had erupted in my side then disapeared as I swam in and out of consciousness.

Then I heard footsteps and a strained gasp. Soft hands touched my neck, which felt like a feather brushing against me. Suddenly, breathing was difficult and I felt like I was suffocating. I needed to give up...

'P-please, keep breathing.'

A scared and emotional feminine voice choked out one small sentence that shocked me. Had I stopped breathing at some point?

I stopped thinking about everything else and focused on my breathing. Whoever this girl was, she cared. Something small and stringy was placed in my hand.

'Keep... fighting...'

/\/\/\/\/\

 _'Chat Noir, Come To Life!' I saw a strange child-like figure shot a bright light out of the end of a plastic wand, hitting a doll?_

 _'NOOOO!' A boy in a leather suit jumped up, his hand only just missing the doll before he landed on the floor. A purplish-pink outline covered the young girl who had shot the light at the doll._

 _A second later, the boy turned around smirking, as he pointed his baton at the girl in a polka-dot outfit._

 _'Give me-'_

'Marinette?' I felt a finger poke my side. My body jerked out of my dream.

It was a strange dream... one about a person called Ladybug? And another called Chat... noir? Along with a strangely dressed girl... I shook my head, wiping the dream from my mind. I kept having dreams like that recently. It was frustrating because I didn't know why...

'Y-yeah?' I look towards Alya, who is looking confused.

'Why were you repeating the name 'Adrien'?' I gave her a blank expression. What is she talking about.

'What?'

'In your sleep, you kept saying Adrien? Why?' I thought back to when I had placed my lucky charm bracelet in the famous model's hand.

 _Keep fighting..._

'No... I've just been having really weird dreams lately.'

'Alright everyone, settle down. We have a new student today, please come in Adrien.' I froze at the name. When he walked in, it was like a spell had been casted on the class. Whispers and low murmurs echoed throughout the room.

'Mr Agreste has asked if you would refrain from asking for autographs or crowding him. He has also asked if he could be treated like any other student would be, if you do not follow these rules, there will be detentions.' Mme. Bustier turned to Adrien and smiled, she gestured to the seat next to Nino. 'Adrien can you please sit next to Nino?'

Adrien nodded and sat in front of me. He had a small smile on his face.

'Hey dude, I'm Nino. This is Alya and Marinette.' Nino said casually.

'Hey.' Adrien first looked at Alya then at me. I mentally panicked before smiling slightly. When his eyes locked with mine, I suddenly saw an image of the blonde, cat themed boy from my dreams.

Weird.

/\/\/\/\/\

I sat next to Nino, with a weird sense of déjà vu. I could have sworn he had been in my huge dream.

Nino introduced me to two girls sat behind us. I said a quick hi and looked at both of them, taking in their features. First was Alya, a girl with big glasses and wavy red and brown hair. Then there was-

Marinette.

Her expression looked slightly dazed when she looked at me before smiling. I took one look in her eyes and almost gasped. Ladybug took her place for a second before I blinked and it was Marinette once again.

Ladybug was the only thing I remembered, fully. There was a few little flashbacks to the dream but that was it.

I sighed and closed my hand around the stringy bracelet in my pocket.

I had no idea where it came from, but it was one of the only things that made the dream feel the slightest bit possible. In the dream -from what I could remember- I knew Marinette. But I felt like I knew her on a higher level... _like Ladybug._

Paper hitting my head instantly pulled me out of my thoughts.

I look down at the screwed up ball of paper, then I look around to see who threw it. Marinette is staring at me.

 _'Open it!'_ She mouths. I tilt my head to the side, why was she passing me a note?

I open the paper and raise an eyebrow.

 _Adrien, sorry for interupting your thoughts, but I need to speak to you. It's a bit sudden because we only just met, but after classes if you can. I know this sounds crazy. M._

 _PS. It's kinda crazy what I need to speak to you about, so meet me in a quiet corner in the library._

Why did she need to speak to me? She just met me! I pushed all my questions to the back of my mind and added a yes to the back of the paper, before descreetly passing it back to the girl. One question remained.

What was so important?

/\/\/\/\/\

 **AN: Is this terrible? Yeah it probably is...**

 **Well I tried...**


	3. Was it just a Dream?

**AN: WHY ARE ALL OF YOU GUYS SO NICE?! *blushes as I type the next chapter and read all your reviews* Seriously guys, I'm speechless with how nice you are. Some of you are helping me out quite a lot more than you know. When I write, I feel like its all horrible and I have no confidence in myself, but you all are helping me out with each review. So thank you so much!**

 **I also wanted to add, that in the first chapter the akuma (that may or may not be real) is called Dreamer (WHO IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER). I want to thank LadybugLover21 for her review which helped me get a name for that akuma. You guys can suggest theories, akumas and akuma names if you want!**

 **Finally, you guys an call me by my name if you want, it's Amy :D (some of you might know that already, duh)**

 **Now onto the next chapter...**

 **...which will probably be terrible.**

For the rest of the day, I couldn't focus on my school work. Adrien and 'Chat Noir's' faces kept popping up in my mind. Both had the same similar cheesy grins spread across their features.

I sighed in frustration as the last five minutes of maths dragged on with Ms. Mendeleiev going on about another test next lesson.

 _Why can't this lesson go faster? I need to speak with Adrien..._

Marinette cursed at her bad luck, it was the final lesson of the day and it felt like five minutes, was five hours.

When the bell finally went Marinette made her way to the library and sat in the corner waiting for Adrien. But she didn't have to wait long for him to show up.

'So what's up?' He asked as he sat down.

'Okay, um, you're going to think I'm crazy because we just met and-' Adrien stopped my soon to be, paragraph-long, blabbering mess.

'Just start from the begining.' I sighed and started from what I remembered.

'A while ago, you were in a crash right?' Adrien hesitated before nodding. 'Well, I was there when it happened...' Adrien froze at her statement.

'Wait...' Adrien had a quick flashback before pulling out the stringy bracelet from his pocket. He looked hopefully at the girl and handed it to her. 'Was this you, did you give me this?'

Marinette blushed and nodded before carrying on. She gave Adrien the bracelet back.

'Ever since then, I've been having strange dreams, dreams about two 'heroes' called L-'

'Ladybug and Chat Noir?' He added thoughtfully.

'Please don't interupt me, but yes. How did you know?!' The blonde model rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

'I've been having similar dreams, but they're probably nothing. Thats what the doctors said when I woke up.' Adrien lent back in his seat, remembering Ladybug was just an illusion.

'But I've been having them too! All day I've been seeing you as Chat Noir!'

'S-' Adrien bit his lip. Should he tell Marinette about him seeing her as Ladybug? 'So? It could just be a coincidence...'

She bit back a retort and rolled her eyes. Marinette knew this wasn't 'just a coincidence'.

'Look, Marinette. It was only just a dream. ( **AN: YES, AGAIN I USED A LYRIC FROM THE SONG :D** ) It's not real. I need to go, so I'll see you later.' Adrien got up and started to walk away, only just hearing the last thing Marinette said.

'Stop being so stubborn and lying to yourself Adrien.'

/\/\/\/\/\

 _'Stop being so stubborn and lying to yourself Adrien.'_

It was strange how Marinette's sentence kept repeating over and over in his head as he went to his new locker to get his things. As he was leaving, he saw Marinette stood under the front of the school, protecting herself from the rain.

'Hey.' He called softly, startling the girl out of her thoughts.

'Oh! Hey!' Marinette looked away from Adrien and looked up at the sky.

'I want to appologise about being really stubborn in the library, and turning down your ideas. I'm just as confused as you are. I don't know what's real and what's fake. But I keep forgetting what happened in my dream...' Adrien bowed his head, he pulled out his umbrella and held it out to her. He looked up hopefully at Marinette. 'There could be a possibility of it being real though.'

Adrien felt his whole face flush at his rubbish attempt at an appology, he looked away as Marinette took the umbrella from him.

'There could be, yeah. But you could also be right that it's just a coincidence.' Marinette smiled as her eyes twinkled. 'T-thanks.'

Adrien smiled at her and waved. He felt a warm fuzzy sensation inside him, he knew what it was but tried not to acknowlege those feeling for a girl he just met.

'I-I'll see you tomorrow, Marinette.'

'Y-yeah...'

/\/\/\/\/\

 _'Chat!'_

 _The said boy, lifted his head up of the grass he was lying in and looked around._

 _'Chat... Please wake up!'_

 _The voice felt familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Adrien desperately looked around for the source of the voice._

 _'Please...' The girl's voice sobbed. Was it Marinette?_

 _'Don't die on me! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!'_

I gasped as I sat up in bed, the scream echoing in my head. Cold sweat dripped from my forehead.

Could it have been... Ladybug? I climbed out of bed and checked the time, It was still quite early, but Adrien knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that morning.

Maybe a shower would help...

/\/\/\/\/\

 _'I CAN'T LOSE YOU!' I watched from the side as Ladybug held Chat Noir in her arms after 'Dreamer' had hit the young boy with his power. Ladybug Looked scared. No, scratch that, petrified. Dreamer had hit Chat with a dark beam of light._

 _The boy had begun to have a panic attack in his 'sleep'. And Ladybug was powerless to help him._

Marinette finally managed to get herself out of the dream. She wiped at her eyes and gasped at the wetness of her tear stained face.

Something felt wrong...

 **AN: I'm sorry, but I had to add a form of the Umbrella scene in, one way or another -even if it wasn't planned... heh. Did you like it? Please leave a review!**

 **Oh no... what feels wrong Marinette? *pulls innocent faces***

 **Amy x**


End file.
